1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and corresponding method that allows a user to perform an additional function during a video call.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal includes wireless communication functions in addition to a camera function, a multimedia playing function, etc. Thus, mobile terminals now include a digital camera having a high resolution and a color (Liquid Crystal Display) LCD screen. The camera and multimedia playing functions are becoming more popular, because the display apparatus of the terminal is improving and the terminal is communicating via high speed communication techniques.
In addition, streaming video/audio data is displayed on the color LCD screen of the mobile terminal. Video/audio data captured by the camera may also be displayed on the color LCD screen. Further, the mobile terminal can also transceive the video/audio data captured by the camera in real time, which allows users to communicate with each other via a video call service.
However, the related art video call mobile communication service is based only on the H.324M protocol. Accordingly, the video call service is unable to support any additional service during the video call.